Estamos en casa papá
by lovetamaki1
Summary: Es el día del padre e Ichigo está triste porque sus hijos tal vez no lleguen a la reunión familiar. Mientras los espera recuerda los momentos divertidos que pasó con ellos.


**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

 **Advertencias: Contiene OoC. AU.**

Historia realizada para pagar la apuesta del grupo "Mis Fics IchiRuki" de Facebook. Increíble que después de haber perdido seis veces aún siga apostando.

Hoy se celebra en México el día del padre, así que aproveché para escribir una historia de esta temática.

 **ESTAMOS EN CASA PAPÁ.**

.

.

 **"Siempre a tu lado estaré, y tu guardián yo seré toda la vida."***

.

.

Ese domingo la casa de la familia Kurosaki Kuchiki se encontraba con mucho movimiento, pues ese año la fiesta para celebrar el día del padre se llevaría ahí.

Rukia, Yoruichi y Momo se encontraban en la cocina terminando de preparar las ensaladas y aderezos. Orihime se encargaba de decorar el jardín y acomodar las mesas, había insistido para que la dejaran preparar su pastel especial de carne, pepinos y chocolate, pero no la dejaron.

Hitsugaya, Ulquiorra y Kaien asaban las carnes y embutidos en la parrilla. Kisuke y Byakuya brillaban por su ausencia. Ya aparecerían cuando todo estuviera listo.

En la habitación de arriba, Akari, una niña de doce años de cabello caramelo y ojos verdes, hija de Orihime y Ulquiorra, jugaba con los dos hijos varones de Hitsugaya y Momo, y la hija de Kaien.

E Ichigo estaba sentado en una mecedora mirando por la ventana hacia la terraza.

Ese era el décimo sexto día del padre que celebraría con su familia, pero no podía estar contento ya que no sabía si sus hijos podrían llegar.

Y es que ese año quizá sería el último que toda la familia podría estar junta. Al siguiente año muchos tomarían caminos separados. Todavía no estaba seguro, pero dos de sus hijos podrían irse a estudiar a otra ciudad, Kaien se iría un año al extranjero para tomar un curso. Sus Hermanas se mudarían por el trabajo de sus esposos.

Y por supuesto lo que más le dolía era no poder estar más con sus hijos. Él sabía que ellos tenían que hacer su vida, seguir su propio camino, pero los amaba tanto que le dolía el imaginarse separado de ellos.

Cerró los ojos y recordó la ocasión en la que se enteró de su existencia.

.

.

.

 _Él y Rukia esperaban afuera del consultorio. Rukia se veía muy nerviosa, él colocó la mano sobre la de su esposa para calmarla, pero él estaba incluso más nervioso._

 _Estaba feliz de ser padre, pero tenía miedo. Era médico y había visto innumerables veces cuando se complicaban los embarazos._

 _¿Y si a Rukia le daba preclamsia? ¿O si era embarazo de alto riesgo? ¿O si no era buen padre?_

 _Pero se obligó a olvidar sus miedos, él tenía que darle confianza a su esposa._

 _La enfermera los hizo pasar y la doctora Unohana hizo el interrogatorio de costumbre a Rukia, después le indicó que pasara a la mesa de exploración para empezar con el chequeo._

 _Ella procedió a descubrirle su vientre, que lucía un poco más abultado de lo normal para el tiempo de embarazo que tenía. Ichigo lo notó pero prefirió no hacer comentarios esta vez, días antes lo había insinuado y Rukia se pasó cerca de media hora recriminándole su falta de sensibilidad ante su estado._

 _Después de ponerle el gel, Unohana tomó el transductor y prendió el aparato de ultrasonido, en ese momento Ichigo y Rukia se pusieron nerviosos, pues estaban a punto de conocer a su hijo. Él no sabía que quería, si niña o niño, pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que lo iba a amar mucho, porque sería el fruto del amor de Rukia y él._

— _Aquí vamos. —dijo Unohana y comenzó a rodar el transductor por el vientre de la chica hasta que dio con lo que buscaba, inmediatamente se sorprendió por lo que vio._

— _Doctora ¿eso es lo que creo que es? —preguntó Rukia intrigada, Ichigo se frotó los ojos, tampoco creía lo que veía._

— _Sí. —respondió Unohana. —creo que tendrán muchas horas de desvelo. —comentó con una sonrisa. —¡Felicidades!¡Son trillizos!_

 _Ichigo se desmayó de la impresión y Rukia comenzó a llorar de felicidad y también con algo de preocupación._

 _._

 _._

 _Rukia tenía en sus brazos a un niño de cabello naranja y ojos violetas, y él sostenía a los otros dos, un niño y una niña. Envueltos en una sábana azul y rosa. Ya habían salido del quirófano y estaban en la habitación del hospital._

— _Gracias Rukia. —dijo y depositó un beso en la frente de su esposa. —Me has dado tres motivos para sentirme vivo._

 _Rukia sonrió enternecida por la escena. Ichigo contemplaba a sus hijos con infinito amor. Y se alegraba por ello, porque sus hijos no sufrirían lo que ella vivió cuando fue niña._

 _Cuando Ichigo los tuvo en sus brazos supo que su vida había cambiado, sus prioridades también. Ahora ellos serían el centro de su mundo, ahora la vida cobraba mayor sentido. Nunca pensó que podía amar a alguien más como amaba a Rukia, era un amor diferente, sí, pero igual de intenso._

 _Él beso la frente de los pequeños que tenía en brazos y luego al que cargaba Rukia, sus tres tesoros._

— _Los quiero. —susurró. —Prometo que los cuidaré con mi vida. Y pido perdón por los errores que aún no cometí, porque yo quiero ser todo para ustedes y me da miedo no saberlo demostrar. **_

E Ichigo cumplió su promesa, siempre cuidó de ellos.

.

.

.

—Ichigo. —Rukia lo sacó de sus recuerdos.

—No van a venir. —comentó él con tristeza.

—Apenas es la una de la tarde. —mencionó divertida por el dramatismo de su esposo, claro que eso no lo diría. —Ellos llegaran.

—No, a ellos ya no les interesa pasar su tiempo con su viejo padre.

Rukia no aguantó la risa e Ichigo la fulminó con la mirada.

—Apenas tienes treinta y nueve años Ichigo, no estás viejo. —sonrió y se sentó en sus piernas. —Y ellos adoran pasar tiempo contigo. —acarició la mejilla de su esposo. —saben que eres el mejor padre que pudieron tener.

.

.

.

 _Rukia se quedó parada en el umbral de la puerta mirando a su esposo convivir con sus pequeños de cinco meses._

 _Él estaba acostado sobre la cama, los pequeños Grimmjow e Isshin estaban acostados a los lados, él sujetaba a Hana de los hombros y la hacía caminar sobre su pecho._

 _Ella sonreía babeando un poco, Ichigo estaba divertido viendo la carita alegre de su princesa, tanto que ni reparó en Rukia. Después de unos minutos dejó a Hana sobre el colchón y tomó a Isshin, que tenía el rostro un poco más redondo que Grimm._

 _A él también se lo colocó sobre el pecho, pero al ser niño le hacía pesadeces, así que lo sujetó bien y empezó a alzarlo, subiéndolo y bajándolo._

— _¿Te gusta eso campeón? —preguntó y el niño soltó una carcajada. Ichigo lo volvió a elevar, pero Isshin tosió un poco y al momento vomitó en toda la cara de Ichigo._

 _Rukia ahogó una carcajada llevándose la mano a la boca._

 _Ichigo se paró enseguida y dejó a Isshin sobre la cama, buscó un pañal de tela y limpió primero a su hijo, después se limpió él._

 _Pero Isshin quería seguir jugando y comenzó a llorar._

— _Ya hijo, cálmate. —pidió Ichigo cargando a su bebé. No le gustaba verlo llorar. Isshin apenas se había quedado en silencio cuando Hana comenzó a llorar. —Princesa tu no llores. —pidió Ichigo mientras la cargaba también._

 _Hana siguió llorando así que tuvo que empezar a mecerlos en brazos. Y cuando pensó que la calma reinaría, Grimm también comenzó a llorar y escupió su chupón._

 _Él era quien mejores pulmones tenía porque lloraba aún más fuerte._

 _Ichigo no tenía tres brazos así que tuvo que acostar a Isshin para poder cargar a su otro bebé._

— _Ya Grimm ya. —susurró mientras lo mecía en brazos. —sé bueno con papá y tranquilízate._

 _E Isshin comenzó a llorar reclamando atención, Hana se unió a su hermano y Grimm lloró más fuerte._

— _No niños no. —exclamó desesperado Ichigo colocando a Grimm y Hana en la cama. Los llantos se hicieron más intensos. —Shhh, shhh. —susurraba alternando sus caricias en el estómago entre los tres niños._

 _Los llantos se convirtieron en berridos y la desesperación de Ichigo en angustia._

— _¡Mis hijos me odian! —exclamó él mientras seguía intentando calmarlos. Los acababa de cambiar y ya habían comido, no entendía porque lloraban._

 _Y justo cuando él también iba a comenzar a llorar por la angustia de ver a sus hijos así, Rukia entró en la habitación._

 _Ella había bajado por las toallitas húmedas que había dejado en la sala cuando vio que su bebé vomitó en su esposo._

 _Rukia cargó a Hana para arrullarla e Ichigo cargó a Isshin y Grimm. Cuando los niños sintieron la calidez y el amor de sus padres se tranquilizaron y se durmieron en su pecho._

.

.

.

—Creo que he sido un desastre como padre. —comentó Ichigo después de que Rukia le recordará aquella anécdota con sus hijos.

—Eso no es cierto. —corrigió ella. —es natural que cometamos errores, porque no somos perfectos, pero tú siempre has estado ahí para ellos, enseñándoles nuevas cosas, procurando su bienestar. —sonrió.

.

.

.

 _Ichigo y sus dos varones, de seis años, se sentaron al borde de la laguna con sus cañas de pescar._

— _Bien chicos hoy les enseñaré a pescar. —anunció Ichigo._

— _Yo quiero atrapar un pecesote así de grande. —exclamó Grimm emocionado estirando sus brazos a todo lo que le daba._

— _No sé si haya de ese tamaño aquí. —rio Ichigo. —Isshin, ¿traes la carne? —preguntó y el niño de ojos violetas asintió enseñándole una pequeña nevera cuadrada. —Bien._

 _Entonces Ichigo les explicó lo básico para la pesca y luego partió la carne y colocó un pedazo en el anzuelo._

 _Estaba por indicarles que ya podían lanzar el anzuelo al agua cuando uno de sus hijos lo interrumpió._

— _¡Mira papá! —exclamó Isshin señalando a un gato negro que corría hacia ellos._

 _A Ichigo no le dio tiempo de parpadear, el gato fue tan rápido que sin detenerse tomó el pedazo de carne que estaba en el suelo y huyó con él._

— _Ese gato nos robó la carne. —dijo Grimm y se soltó a las carcajadas, Isshin se le unió._

— _Isshin, te dije que cuidaras la carne. —mencionó Ichigo tratando de parecer enojado, pero al ver a sus hijos contentos también se unió a sus risas._

 _Ese día no pescaron nada pero agregaron una anécdota más a sus recuerdos de familia._

.

.

 _Una tarde Rukia había tenido que atender una emergencia en el hospital por lo que Ichigo se quedó sólo con sus hijos, ya tenían siete años así que Rukia confiaba en que los cuatro se portarían bien._

 _Primero Ichigo jugó con sus hijos a ladrones y policías por toda la casa. Grimm rompió un jarrón al que echaron en la basura del vecino prometiendo no decirle nada a Rukia, de lo contrario ninguno se salvaría de un buen castigo._

 _Luego a Ichigo se le ocurrió que lo mejor era dibujar, pues así los mantendría quietos. No se dio cuenta que había dejado su recetario sobre la mesa._

— _¿Hana que has hecho? —preguntó molesto al ver que su princesa había decorado varias recetas con corazones y conejos deformes._

— _Los hice para ti. —susurró ella. —quería hacerte algo bonito. —sus ojos estaban tristes y a punto de llorar._

— _Son hermosos. —exclamó Ichigo con una sonrisa y le revolvió el cabello._

 _Sería el único médico que daba recetas artísticas._

 _Después los cuatro salieron al jardín. Y mientras Hana jugaba con sus muñecas sentada sobre el pasto, Ichigo y los dos diablillos jugaban fútbol._

 _Ichigo le mandó un pase a Grimm para que anotara un gol, pero no calculó la fuerza y la pelota siguió de largo, estrellándose en la cabeza de Hana que cayó al suelo._

— _¡Hana! —gritó Ichigo horrorizado mientras corría hacia su hija. ¡Rukia lo mataría!_

— _Buen tiro papá. —comentó Isshin y comenzó a carcajearse junto con Grimm._

— _Ustedes cállense y tráiganme el botiquín. —ordenó enojado el padre mientras se arrodillaba junto a su hija. —Hana. —susurró con preocupación mientras la recargaba en su pecho. —despierta princesa._

 _Los niños llegaron con el botiquín e Ichigo le colocó en la nariz una torunda con alcohol._

 _Ella se removió un poco y él la cargó para llevarla a su habitación, seguido de sus hijos. La depositó suavemente sobre la cama y besó su frente._

— _¿Estás bien pequeña? —preguntó con ternura a la niña que lo veía fijamente con sus ojos violeta._

— _¿Usted quien es? —preguntó confundida._

 _Ichigo abrió los ojos alarmado._

— _Hana deja de jugar. —pidió._

— _¿Me llamo Hana? —volvió a cuestionar confundida._

 _Ichigo se apartó de la cama y se llevó la mano a la frente._

— _No puede ser que haya perdido la memoria. —exclamó preocupado. Su semblante palideció. —Niños tendré que llevar a su hermana al hospital._

 _Grimm vio que su padre estaba verdaderamente preocupado, luego vio a su hermana, que miraba todo pareciendo confundida. Pero él tenía un presentimiento, y siguiéndolo se acercó a su hermana._

— _Yo soy tu hermano Grimm. —le dijo a Hana. Ella no le respondió. —Nos gusta ver juntos los caballeros del zodiaco, a mí me gusta Seiya, pero a ti te gusta el inútil de Andrómeda._

— _¡Shun no es ningún inútil! —exclamó la niña enojada. —él tiene las cadenas de Andrómeda y La Tormenta Nebular con la que mató a Afrodita y él es…—la niña se calló y llevó sus manos a la boca al darse cuenta de su error._

— _Ajá, sabía que estabas fingiendo. —la acusó Grimm señalándola con la mano._

— _Hana. —dijo Ichigo acercándose a ella. La niña comenzó a reír nerviosamente. —Me has asustado mucho, no vuelvas a hacer algo como eso. —susurró después de abrazarla fuertemente._

 _No estaba enojado, estaba aliviado de que su pequeña estuviera bien. Nunca se habría perdonado si por su culpa le pasaba algo._

— _Lo siento papi. —se disculpó ella. —pero estaba enojada porque me pegaste en la cabeza con la pelota._

— _Ichigo ¿qué hiciste qué? —exclamó Rukia enojada desde la puerta de la habitación._

 _E Ichigo pensó en poner en práctica la estrategia de su hija._

.

.

.

Rukia se puso de pie y tomando la mano de su esposo lo animó a hacer lo mismo.

En ese momento la puerta que daba a la calle se abrió, él miró expectante.

Un chico alto, de cabello negro y ojos verdes entró.

—Sólo es Kaoru. —mencionó él viendo al hijo de Ulquiorra y Orihime, ya de veintiún años. Llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas.

—Hola tíos. —saludó el muchacho con una jovial sonrisa.

—¿Y esas rosas? —preguntó Rukia. —son para tu mamá.

—No, son para Hana. —respondió él. —Hoy le pediré que sea mi novia. —comentó y luego se dirigió al jardín.

—Ese mocoso. —gruñó Ichigo. Desde niño le causó problemas.

Rukia rio.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y a los dos se les iluminó el rostro y dibujaron una sonrisa al ver a sus tres hijos entrar.

Con dieciséis años Hana se había convertido en una hermosa chica de cabello largo, con ojos iguales a los de su madre y rosto de ángel. Grimm e Isshin eran dos apuestos jóvenes con carácter similar al de su padre.

Los tres eran el orgullo de Ichigo, que no dejaba de presumir sobre ellos con sus amigos.

—Te dije que llegarían. —le susurró Rukia a su esposo.

Los trillizos se acercaron a su padre y lo abrazaron.

—Ya estamos en casa, papá. —mencionaron los tres con cariño.

Por nada del mundo dejarían solo a su padre en un día como ese. Él era su ejemplo a seguir, se sentían orgullosos de él y bendecidos por tener al mejor padre del mundo.

Luego le entregaron sus regalos.

—¡Feliz día papá! —exclamaron.

Ichigo sonrió satisfecho y conmovido.

—¡Felicidades Ichigo! —dijo Rukia y le entregó una pequeña cajita negra.

Ichigo lo aceptó, pero su esposa ya le había dado el mejor regalo del mundo, sus trillizos de cabello naranja.

.

.

 **"Quizás la vida nos separe cada día más, quizás la vida nos aleje de la realidad, quizás tu buscas un desierto y yo busco un mar, quizás que gracias a la vida hoy te quiero más.** "***

.

.

* * *

*Frase de la canción "Tu guardián" de Juanes.

** Frase de la canción "Carlota" de Melendi.

**Frase de la canción "Quizás" de Enrique Iglesias.

—Esta historia es algo así como una pequeña continuación del "Amor no tiene color". Al parecer Kaoru si cumplirá la amenaza hecha a Ichigo cuando era niño.

—Las anécdotas del gato robándose la carne y la del fingir la pérdida de memoria son basadas en historias reales. Mis primos eran tremendos de pequeños.

 **Saludos, y si pueden pasen a leer otras de mis historias.**


End file.
